Determine the relationship between acute changes in depressive symptoms and the quality of well-being (QWB) measure, examine the association between specific diagnosis, age of onset, relapse history, duration of symptoms prior to admission, severity of symptoms, comorbid diagnosis, admission QWB score and demographic variables with time to achieve treatment response and with relapse.